Together We're Better
by RupertIII
Summary: Kurt laughs loudly and simply says, "As long as it changes a few laws along the way too." "You mark my words Kurt Hummel," Santana says seriously looking Kurt right in the eyes, "It will." Santana and Kurt solidify a friendship in "Heart".


**Author's Note: So if you are reading this you are probably well aware that Kurtana fics are severely lacking, and I had like overwhelming Kurtana feels from "Heart". Seeing as there were no fics out there I had to find some sort of outlet for my feelings and this was the result of a late night feelings fest. I'm more of a reader than a writer, but how do you feelings? Let me know what you think or vent to me your own Kurtana feelings. :)**

_Spoilers through 3x13 "Heart" So the Perspective romances are Klaine and Brittana._

_Disclaimer: This is all for fun, and if you compare the quality I obviously don't own anything to do with Glee._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt?" She says as she approaches his locker.<p>

"Yeah?" he responds wondering what she could possibly be up to. Santana never talks to him unless she's up to something.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry that that Alvin and the chipmunk wannabe has rendered your boyfriend disabled stuck at home with only Johnny Depp for company."

"Johnny Depp?"

"Well obviously he's taking this whole thing very seriously. He wouldn't waste this chance to get into character. He's got the eyepatch, now he just has to master the rest of the swashbuckling ways, he's only one or two steps off from being a pirate... not to mention the added eye candy."

Not batting an eyelash Kurt responds, "Not that I don't appreciate your concern Santana, but why exactly are you concerned again?"

Suddenly she just looks so small to him. Shifting uncomfortably in place and clutching her stupid cheerio trapperkeeper like she's in the third grade where those stupid things belong.

"Look I don't do this feelings shit very well, but after what I went through this past year, I can't imagine what it would be like if I couldn't spend every waking moment leading up to Valentine's day with Brittany. And what after you've been through, over the past years really, you deserve that with Blaine. And well, I'm just really sorry that stupid fucking meerkat has taken that from you, " she says just as the bell rings warning them all to get to class.

She starts to walk away, but Kurt calls her name quickly turning her back around, "Hey Santana, Thanks."

And for once her trademark smirk is gone and in its place is a smile he knows people rarely ever see.

"By the way Blaine's more of an Orlando Bloom type of guy."

And her smirk returns as she walks off for class.

* * *

><p>6th period has just ended and Kurt really wishes he could just skip his last class and call Blaine because he knows the sound of his voice will make everything better again.<p>

That is until he sees Santana storm out of Principal Figgins office with a mixture of rage and sadness all over her face. Kurt really doesn't think he's seen her this mad at school since she and Brittany have been out and proud and together. Then a few seconds later he sees a dejected Brittany follow. He immediately knows something must seriously be wrong because she never looks like that unless something's wrong with Santana.

He decides for some ungodly reason to go after Santana. She went out of her way to talk to him this morning, so he might as well return the favor. He peers through the door of the choir room and sees her mashing keys on the Piano.

He decides its best to just be straight up with her, knowing its useless to approach something with her any other way. "What happened?" he says taking a seat next her on the piano bench.

She doesn't look up at him but her voice sounds thick on the cusp of tears, "I fought against this for so long. I let her down so many times. And now that I've finally accepted everything, I can't even kiss her in the hallway without someone complaining." She sighs as she takes a deep breath, and Kurt can't even remember a time when he has had a conversation with her without her barrier up.

"I mean this double standard is so fucking ridiculous, Berry and Frankenteen play tonsil hockey on a hourly basis, and I get reprimanded for kissing my girlfriend for a span of 1.5 seconds. It's such bullshit. I thought all the fighting was over, but obviously now I can see I have even bigger battles to fight with much tougher opponents than myself." She chuckles darkly to herself and says, "Didn't think I'd ever say that."

And for some reason it finally dawns on Kurt that he and Blaine aren't in this alone. Someone else is fighting the same battle he is, and he's doesn't think he'll see Santana quite the same way again. "Believe it or not Santana there are a lot of people who are way worse than you. To be honest I'm kind of surprised you and Brittany even kiss at school. Blaine and I have never even worked up the courage to do it."

"Really, not at school at all?" Santana asks looking at him disbelievingly.

"Well, sure we'll steal one every now and then, but not when anyone's around. We've both had some pretty bad experiences with bullies in the past, and I guess we just don't want to push our luck. And I guess now I know what would've happened if we did." Santana just throws her head down making a loud sound jump from the piano, huffing in frustration.

Suddenly everything feels different between them and Kurt just feels this urge to talk with her.

"Listen I know it's the day before Valentine's day and you probably have plans with Brittany, but Blaine's got a checkup at the doctor, Rachel probably has another make-out session planned with Finn and Mercedes has a god squad meeting. So I don't know. Do you want to maybe come over and watch a movie or something?" And Kurt just shakes his head at how ridiculous he just sounded.

Santana lifts her head with a playful smirk, "Are you saying I'm your last resort Hummel?"

Without missing a beat Kurt responds, "Yeah, actually I am."

"Well it's your lucky day because Britt has dance practice, and Quinn has recently found god again as well, so I may actually have a gap in my very busy schedule."

"Are you saying that_ I'm_ your last resort Lopez?" Kurt gasps.

"Why else would I willingly hangout with you?" She retorts, "God, I never thought I'd be skipping 7th block just to talk with you."

"Believe it or not Santana, I had other things on my mind as well. Really hot things. As a matter of fact a really hot guy that wears an eye patch named Blaine."

* * *

><p>Santana doesn't know what has happened when she is knocking on the door to Kurt Hummel's house the day before Valentine's day, but for some odd reason she's kind of excited? If that's the right way to explain it even. For some reason she just feels comfortable around him, like he actually understands and its more than just random words trying to make her feel better. Carole answers the door and tells her to just head up to Kurt's room.<p>

She knocks on his door, and he yells at her to come in and she sees that he's on the phone.

He nods to her to sit on the bed, while he wraps up his conversation.

"Listen Babe, Santana just got here. Good luck at the doctor text me and tell me how it goes. Love you."

Kurt hangs up the phone and turns to Santana, "Sorry about that." And scoots up on the bed to lean against his headboard and pillows, motioning for Santana to sit next to him.

"You guys are so cute it's actually disgusting." She responds, joining him, while grabbing the package of sour patch kids he has on his bed side table.

"Well if we're disgusting then you and Brittany are repulsive, because you guys can't seem to take your eyes off of each other this week." Kurt snaps back, happily falling into this natural repore he seems to have with Santana.

She just laughs and looks at the stack of movies Kurt hands her. Surprising Kurt by picking out Grease.

"What?" she says to the incredulous look Kurt gives her. "Nothing I just never thought you'd pick a musical."

"I guess I have a thing for innocent blondes," she replies simply garnering a chuckle from Kurt as he gets up to put the movie in the DVD player.

* * *

><p>After finding out that they pretty much enjoy the exact same parts of the movie, they both feel a little twinge of regret wishing they'd done this sooner. It feels like they've been hanging out forever, when they both can't even remember the last time they'd been in a room together this long.<p>

Kurt feels comfortable enough to just ask what he's kind of been wondering for awhile know. "I'm curious to know, Why Brittany? I know you guys always had a sexual thing or whatever, but I guess I'm just wondering when it was more."

Santana looks at him like she's debating whether or not she should tell him before she just decides to be honest.

"It's always been her. She's just perfect." Kurt thinks he's never seen Santana more happy than when she is talking about Brittany. "She sees everything about me: the good, the bad, the dark and the ugly, and still loves me. In fact, embraces it and wants me to embrace it as well. All of it. And be proud of it. She makes me feel like I am the most special person on the planet. Which is the most insane thing ever, because obviously she is. The only thing she's ever wanted from me is to love her. And that's why Figgins pissed me off so much today. If I am sure of anything on this planet it is my love for Brittany S. Pierce, loving her is the best thing I've ever done in my life and I refuse to let anybody tell me that it's below anybody else's love. If anything its 10 feet above theirs. No one can tell me this wrong because I know for a fact it is the only right thing I have done and only right thing I will ever do in my life."

And Kurt just smiles because he gets it, he really does. And despite the fact that he might not completely understand what exactly is between them, he can't deny that that something between Santana Lopez and Brittany is anything but real.

"I mean what about you, how'd you know you were in love with Blaine?" Santana goes on to say, surprising Kurt with her genuine curiosity, her tone missing her average bite.

"I mean I would like to say it was love at first sight. And in a way it was. I still believe that that's real. But the moment I realized I was in love him, was one ordinary Saturday afternoon. We had this big elaborate date planned, but it was raining so we just decided to have a movie marathon on my couch. And I realized that day that I'd rather spend every single day doing absolutely nothing with him, than doing anything else. He was the difference maker." Surprisingly Santana hadn't interrupted his ridiculous gushing yet. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but he was my sunshine on a cloudy day."

Santana breaks into a ridiculous smile, "Oh my god we are so ridiculous. I cannot believe I'm sitting here talking about love with you. Who am I right now?"

"You're someone who is hopelessly in love, and isn't afraid of it anymore." Kurt responds knowingly.

"Apparently with how this conversation is going our loves are going to single handedly climb mountains, defeat enemies, and solve world hunger." Santana states amazed at the fact she just had this conversation with Kurt Hummel of all the fucking people out there.

Kurt laughs loudly and simply says, "As long as it changes a few laws along the way too."

"You mark my words Kurt Hummel," Santana says seriously looking Kurt right in the eyes, "It will."

* * *

><p>As Santana gets in her car, she can't help but see Kurt as a completely different person. She picks up her phone and calls the only person she can think to make this happen. "Hey, Sugar you think you can do a favor for a friend of mine at your party tomorrow?"<p>

"I need you to call Blaine Anderson..."


End file.
